In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a carrying case adapted for packing and/or carrying a personal computer or other item of similar shape, and which accommodates various sizes and configurations of such a personal computer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,618 B1 entitled Computer Protection and Carrying Case, there is disclosed a soft sided or padded carrying case which may be utilized to accommodate and protect personal computers of various sizes and configurations. The referenced patent is incorporated herewith by reference. Numerous types of carrying cases have been proposed for the protection of personal computers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,780 entitled Portable Computer Carrying Case discloses a carrying case which is comprised of rigid body panels. U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,157 discloses a Computer Bag With Side Accessible Padded Compartments. This case is also designed to carry a small computer as well as provide protection of the computer within the described case.
While such prior art constructions have proven to be quite useful, there has remained the need for an improved soft sided or padded carrying case which enables utilization for personal computers of various sizes and configurations and which is also capable of being used in combination with travel bags of various sizes and shapes.